The New Girl In Town Meets Penny Head
by MusicFaerie
Summary: Bella has ranaway to live with charlie after a traumatic event happened in Arizona when living with her Mother and her new Husband. Will Bella be able to forget what happened and move on with her life. HU sounds cliche but its not
1. warning

Before we get on with the story I wanted to say this is my very first fan fiction.

Warning:

There will be swearing

There will be rape themes

There will be some smut maybe lemons later on

.

This is OOC for most of the characters

Rated M for reasons of the theme of Rape and Lemons!( hopefully lemons I dunno if I can write them or if someone would want to write on I aint sure at this point)

The story will be romance/humour/angst/drama sorta

Most of the story will be in Bella's point of view.

If you want me to do others let me know.

This is a HUMAN FAN FICTION

I may not update a lot because I am doing my GCSE's a year early so I may get stressed out.

I might update like once a week hopefully

Reviews would be nice . Good or bad I need to no what to change and what to improve on.

Enough of my rambling .. On to the story!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**The new girl in town meets penny head **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story all the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer not fair right! I wish I could be that creative..**

**Later on in this story they will be the topic of rape. I don't think it would be to bad but.. **

**Hope you like it.. **

* * *

_**Bella's point of view **_

Chapter one: the day before and first days

Lying awake in my new double bed ( a present from Charlie , to do up my room because I have now moved in with my biological daddy) I thought about why I am back in forks after so many years of not coming to visit my father. Let me give you a little heads up about me.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and my birth mother and father are Charlie and Renée swan. They got pregnant with me when my mum was only 17. She gave birth to me and Charlie wanted to marry her. They were married when she turned 18. 4 weeks after my birth. They lived in forks and brought me up like a normal family. When I turn 4 I went into my mum and dads room to open my presents and have my favourite breakfast a bacon sandwiches.

As I entered my mum was standing at the end of the bed with two large suitcases packed. I thought we were going away for my birthday but we weren't. Renée was sick of forks and being tied down to family at such a young age. She told my father that she hated forks and that she was taking me away with her to start a new life in phoenix.

Charlie did not want to let me go but he didn't have a choice to let me stay. My mum picked me up and put a really chunky envelope on the bottom of the bed and stamped on the front in bold letters DEVOICE PAPERS.

We were gone before Charlie came home from working the night shift.

We moved to phoenix and I grew up there. When I turned 15 my mum cam home with a guy behind her. She said that she was in love with him and that they are getting married. The man said

" Hi Isabella I am Phil and I am going to be your step father. I look forward to spending time with you." but as he said this he looked me up and down like I was on display in front of a window.

" Yeah ok then. When you guys getting married?" I was not really bothered because my mum did not act like one. She was more like a room mate.

" Aw Isabella you want be to be apart of the family already. How sweet. Were thinking of getting married this autumn since it is spring now we have time to plan." With that I walked up to my room. About a month later Phil moved in.

Boy did they fuck like rabbits. Renée had gone out one morning and it was just Phil and I in the house. I weren't really bothered so when I woke up I went into the kitchen and started making a Spanish omelette.

" My my my Isabella why are you wearing such little amount of clothing walking around the house. Your asking for trouble. You may get bitten my dear." he said in a huskily like voice. I thought it was just from sleeping. I was wearing a white tank top and black shorts and trainer socks. I am wearing very little because it was so warm at night in phoenix. All I ask was

"good morning Phil. Hope you slept well but what I wear around the house is not of any of your concern. Would you like a omelette?" I said looking up at him. He just nodded so I carried on with breakfast. I placed the omelettes on the plates I had taken out earlier and placed the omelette on them.

I walked over to the sink and placed the pan in the sink. I was about to turn around but I felt a pair of hands grip my waist stopping me front turning around. I felt a bare chest press against my back. _When did he take his shirt off?_

_*End of Remembering *_

Then I remembered where I was.

"URGH! don't think about it. Your in forks now." I said to myself remembering that I live with Charlie the chief of police in Forks , nothing could happen to me now.

I got up off my bed and started some of my clothes in my draws. I didn't bring a lot because the weather is different and my mum doesn't no that I am in forks. After that look at my new car from Charlie a Black BMW convertible 630i sport. (You can Google it. it's the first picture or go to my profile and you can see it and a bit of info about it.)

After admiring my beautiful fast car I looked at the time and I noticed that it was 5:30 pm. I think I better start dinner for Charlie and I. I decided to make enchiladas for dinner with a side salad because Charlie only eats at the diner. Never at home so I bet he has not had a vegetables in years.

Charlie is not a man of many words so dinner was kind of awkward.

I decided that I might as well go upstairs and have a bath. I washed my hair, shaved and washed me. Still wrapped up in my towel I walked over to the end of my bed and picked up my pyjama's that I had placed on the bed when I was unpacking. They were the only pyjamas that I could grab aka the ones I was wearing that night before I left phoenix. A red tank top , red shorts with butterflies and now since I am in forks long black and red socks_._

_( pictures are on my profile!)_

I quickly put them on and jumped into bed. Getting my laptop of the other side of the bed in turned it on and checked my emails. Nothing new only a update on a fan fiction I was reading. I think I will read it tomorrow. After doing a few things I set my alarm for 6:30 am so I have time to get ready for school at Forks high school. Yay! What fun. Please not my fucking sarcasm. But I am lucky Charlie got me a place so late notice that I was coming to forks. I started drifting off to sleep around 9 pm.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xxXx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xxXx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xxXx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xxXx-xx

My alarm was blaring out the dreaded sound of the James bond theme. That would get me out of bed because it pisses me off. I stood up and suddenly my room was spinning. Round and round it goes is it ever gonna stop nobody knows! Ok my room has stopped spinning. Weird. Must of gotten up to quickly. I grabbed my clothes for today and went into the bathroom.

I noticed it was still a bit wet. Charlie must of gone to work really early this morning. I turn the water on and quickly got out of my pj's because being in Forks awake so early your going to freeze. I got in the shower washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo and washed me. I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me tightly. After doing that I grabbed a smaller towel and bent forward to rub my hair.

I dried off and started to get dressed. I put my white and blue underwear on and picked up my top that I placed behind the door on a hook. it was a white shirt saying 'make art not war' with green purple and pink on it. I placed the towel I used on my hair around my neck protected my top from getting wet.

Behind my top was my dark wash jeans. I left the bathroom and got a pair of socks from my little draw. I don't know why I put them there but I do. I walked over to my dresser to the left of my door and started brushing my hair. I dried it and curled it so my hair was in bouncy curls.

I went down the stairs to look for some breakfast. I grabbed the box of cherrios and sat at the breakfast bar nibbling at them for about 10 minutes. When I went over to the fridge and saw a note from Charlie on a post-it note.

_Bella,_

_I have go to work and I should be home about 5 pm. Were going to go to the diner for dinner tonight so don't cook anything. Hope you have a good day at school and I have left you some money on the little table near the door for your lunch money. Also your mother called but I didn't get to the phone on time. Call her after school._

_Dad. _

AH! Shit! Renée called what am I gonna do. Why did she call Charlie? Did she know I was in Forks? What the fuck am I going to do now. Aw! That's so nice of Charlie to do that. At least I don't have to cook tonight I don't have a clue what Charlie likes. I walked into the hall and put my brown heel boots on. I have to go shopping I hate wearing heels but left right after dinner when Phil and Renée went out.

I grabbed my black mac coat , keys and the money off Charlie. Locked the door and checked my pocket. Phone. Check. Money. Check. Keys . Check. Bag. In my car. Ok lets go. I drove to the school in my new beautiful Black BMW convertible 630i sport.

I am so happy Charlie got me this as a welcome home present.

I pulled up to the high school , turned the engine off and grabbed my tinkerbell bag from the back seat. As I got out all the people in the parking lot stared at me and my car like we were aliens. As I looked around my car was only one of 3 decent looking cars.

Avoiding looking at all the people staring at me I put my bag over my shoulder , walked passed all the looking and went to the main office.

As I walked through a gush of hot air hit me. I walked over to the desk and there was a old looking women sitting typing away at her computer looking busy.

I bet she weren't really. "Um Hi my name is Isabella Swan I was told to pick my timetable and planner here?" I said it like a question because the women looked at me like I was a famous actress.

" oh I am sorry deary. My name is Mrs. Cope sorry I didn't mean to star but you like my old friend Renée. Never mind dear.

Here is your timetable and planner. Make sure you use the planner to write down when you have homework and when it is due. Have a nice day." she said the looking back at her computer screen. She just dismissed me. And she thought I looking like Renée. Not a compliment if you ask me. I looked at my timetable to see what lessons I had today:

lesson 1 : 8:45-9:45: Spanish

lesson 2 : 9:45 to 10:45: Trigonometry

break 10:45:11:00

lesson 3: 11:00-12:00 Religious studies

lesson 4 12:00-13:00 History

Lunch 13:00:14:00

lesson 5 14:00:15:00-Biology

lesson 5 15:00:16:00- Physical Education

Not bad I guess but I suck at anything sporty. Well I guess I am good at running but only if it is cross country.

The classrooms and teacher were written under the time. As I walked to room 409 to get to my Spanish lesson I bumped into a hard wall and fell to the ground. When I looked up it was not a wall. It was a tall beautiful boy with a bronze/penny coloured hair. He was built.

Not football player built but baseball player built. Not to big but not to small. He was wearing a kings of Leon band tee , jeans , converse and had a converse bag over his shoulder. (outfit on my profile) He looked very nice.

Bet he has a girlfriend. Also I don't think I can trust men like a relationship way anyway.

He had such a beautiful jaw. His lips were pulled into a worried like but when he looked down he smiled at me.

How can he smile at me when I am on the floor because of me bumping into him. Why was he not walking anywhere. Jeez.

"Oh! I am sorry. My name is Edward Cullen. You must be new I have never seen you around before. If I did I would of made sure to talk to you. Are you ok? I didn't mean to stop in the middle of the hall, I thought I had forgotten something. Can you talk?" he said smirking at the end noticing me staring at him.

"yh I am new. Started today. My name is Isabella Swan but call me Bella. Its my fault I ran into you I wasn't paying attention. Yeah I am ok thanks for asking ."

I said standing up and dusting my arse. I didn't want dirt on these jeans.

"Hiya Bella. It was my fault completely please except my apology. I have heard that you were coming to Forks. You have been the topic of the school for 2 days. Well I gotta go I'm gonna be late for my Italian lesson. Bye Bella I hope I see you at lunch."

He waved then walked around the corner leaving me in a dazed state.

I started walking again as I entered the class I noticed that I was the last to enter the class. I had to take the last seat left in the class.

Right at the back next to a short pixie like girl wearing a white top with a girl on the front the girl had a bow sort of around her neck. She also was wearing skinny jeans , red ballet flats and a charm bracelet.

When I looked on the floor a saw her bag was red and black stripes with a anchor on. On the back of her chair she had a coat like mine but in red. When I looked closer she had a necklace on saying 'Psycho chick' and big red hoop earrings. ( outfit on my profile) She must like shopping and clothing to be wearing all that to school.

I walked over to my new seat next to her put my bag on the floor and looked at her. I was about to say hello but the teacher walked in and started the lesson. Thank god I didn't have to introduce myself. Acting at school was hard enough and I hate to do public speaking.

As the lesson went on I noticed that the girl kept glancing at me. _I wonder what's the fashion pixie's problem_ I thought. I started daydreaming and I must of lost track of time because the bell started ringing signalling to go to our next class. My lessons pasted in a breeze and luckily nobody tried to talk to me.

Well this one did Mike. URGH! He has problems so persistent. As I started walking to the lunch room I noticed posters all over the walls. I didn't pay any attention to them. As I got in line to grab my food I remembered that I had nobody to sit with. I wonder where Edward was sitting or that pixie like girl. I walked along the line and grabbed a slice of pizza and a bottle of sprite. God I love sprite best drink ever if you ask me.

I quickly paid with some of the money Charlie gave me and looked around. When my eyes locked to a small table at the back of the hall the pixie like girl was jumping up and down in front of it waving at me.

Does that mean she wants me to sit with her? _Why me. She doesn't no me at all . _

_Why would she I am a damaged human being that should be left alone because I am dirty and should be lonely. _I walked over to he anyway and said a quick hello.

"OMG! Your Isabella Swan the chief of police's daughter. Your so beautiful thanks for sitting with me!! My name is Alice Cullen. My brothers and boyfriend should be hear soon so you can meet them. I'm sure they would like you. Were going to be best friends." she said bouncing around talking really fast. _What was this pixie on? _I sat down opposite to the pixie who was named Alice so it was easier to talk to her.

" Hey Alice do you like shopping because I don't have a lot of clothes Forks worthy because I moved here from phoenix." I said taking a bite of my pizza.

"OHMIGOD! Yes! I love shopping it's a hobby of mine.

I could take us to Seattle on Saturday so we could spend the day shopping. My brothers may come though to help carry bags and stuff." She said smiling. Just as I was about to respond Mr. Sexy Greek god sat down next to Alice.

" Hey Bella this is my brother Edward. Edward this is Bella and were going shopping on Saturday and guess what your coming!!!!!!!" She shouting the ending of her sentence.

Edward took a bite of his bagel and swallowed.

" I have met Bella and I guess I will come because I want to get a new cd." he said smiling at me. What a sexy crooked grin.*_melting in my undies over here!*_

The others didn't come to the table like Alice said. Strange. Ah well.

They both started asking me questions about my life in phoenix and did I like Forks so far. It was hard to lie to them but I did anyway. If I told them they wouldn't believe me.

The bell rang I noticed I had finish my pizza slice. Huh I didn't even realise.

I picked up my sprite bottle to drink later. I still had about ¾ left.

"Hey Bella what's you next lesson?" Alice asked with a innocent look on her face.

" I have Bio and then P.E. I suck at P.E." I said looking at her.

" I have Bio now so I could walk you there if you would like me to….. I mean I don't have to but I thought…. It would be .. Nice.. You no…. to walk with me….. Someone you know.." Edward said in a shy voice. When I looked up at him he was blushing like a strawberry.

" Yeah sure Edward thanks. It would be nice. Plus you're a great friend. Thanks for offering." I said blushing as well and looking up at him through my brown eyelashes.

" bye guys have a good lesson. See you after school." Alice said smiling wildly at the two of us.

We set of down to the bio class and Edward tapped my shoulder. I turned to look at him but when my shoulder slacked he took my bag off me.

"AW! Thank you Edward are you sure its not to heavy?" I said truly curious.

" Nah its ok. I am used to carrying heavy stuff around." he said smiling. You could still see the faint pink on his cheeks from when he was blushing.

We came up to the front of the classroom and we looked at each other like to saw 'what do we do now'.

I opened the door and looked around. Most people were seated so I grabbed my bag of Edward and went up to the teacher. On the desk it said his name was Mr. Banner.

" um.. Hi my name is Isabella Swan. Where should I sit?" I said with a nervous tone. I don't see why I am nervous.

" Hi Isabella just sit next to Edward Cullen. He is the one with the grey shirt."

Sweet. I get to sit next to Mr. Sexy Greek God.

I put my bag on the desk and got out my note book with a skull and crossbones on the front. I didn't say anything to Edward because I wasn't sure what to say to him. I pulled my hair over my shoulder so I could look at him without Edward finding out I was.

Mr. Banner started the lesson and I just took notes. I have studied the human eye before so it was just like a revision lesson to me.

I got bored taking notes so I started looking at Edward.

What a pretty face he has. He must have beautiful parents if he turned out like this. I bet his father is the towns D.I.L.F.

The bell rang and when I looked up Edward was gone. Great.

I remembered I had P.E next. Great. I'm gonna end up hurting someone and myself or I might just end up in hospital.

I grabbed my bad and walked out the door. I looked right and saw the P.E hall was just down this corridor.

Xx-xx-xx-xx--xx-xx-xx-xx-Xx-xx-xx-xx--xx-xx-xx-xx-Xx-xx-xx-xx--xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

I ended up not doing P.E because I didn't have a kit. Yay! But I have to do it next lesson. The rest of the class was playing Badminton. That guy that was trying to talk to me earlier mike I think was his name. unfortunately he saw me and waved at me. Then he got hit by a shuttlecock. I wish it was a basketball.

P.E was over and we were all exiting the sports hall. I spotted a little girl jumping up and down and I noticed it was Alice.

" Hiya Alice whatcha doing here?" I asked her.

"I'm here to see you silly. I wanted to tell you that you are staying with me on Friday and Saturday to go shopping and recovering. Were gonna have a slumber party!" she said excitedly.

Hmm.. A slumber party I have never been to one.

I told her this and she was gob smacked. We started walking to the front doors to go to our cars.

"I will ask my dad but I think he will say yes. He works most of the time so it will be nice to be with some friends." I said smiling lightly.

"Bye Bella" Alice said.

"Bye Alice" I said and walked over to my car. My first day was not as bad as I thought. Wish I saw Edward again. He's soooo beautiful.

I se off home thinking about dinner. But then I remembered Charlie said we were going to the diner. Do I need to dress up for that?? Well when he gets in I can ask him.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xxXx-xx-xx-xx

* * *

Author's Note:

HELLO PEOPLE OF THE INTERWEB!

ok hi. This is my first fanfic


End file.
